


A New Start

by helpimlostincorn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpimlostincorn/pseuds/helpimlostincorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's return to Republic City after three years away (Takes place after Book 4 ep. 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had about how Korra's return could be after watching the fourth episode of Book 4. Kinda fluffy.

Air Temple Island was in high-spirits that evening as the Avatar was welcomed back to Republic City. Between the air-bender kids, Tenzin, Pema, Bolin, Mako, Lin, and herself, Asami could barely see Korra. Everyone was greeting her, talking at once, and trying to hug her. 

Despite how badly Asami had longed to see Korra these past three years, she suddenly found herself torn between wanting to shove everyone else aside and take the young water-tribe woman in her arms, and wanting to sink into the ground and hide. It was very odd. She had never felt nervous around Korra before, but something about seeing her again after three years made her self-conscious. 

Well, maybe she would be lying if she said she had no idea why she was slightly nervous. Before Korra had ever left for the South Pole—quite some time before, in fact—Asami had realized that she had feelings toward the Avatar that were more than just friendly. It had been incredibly confusing, but with all that had been happening around them, she had managed to mostly push it from her mind. When Korra left though, she found herself with a large amount of free time to ponder her feelings and come to terms with them—and she had. She had fallen in love with Korra. It had all happened so gradually that she couldn’t have said exactly when it changed from friendship to something more, but it had and that was all that mattered. 

Logically speaking, having three whole years to come to terms with her feelings should have prepared Asami to finally see Korra again, but it hadn’t. She was aware of her feelings now, so what if Korra noticed? What if she could read it in her face? Asami was a realist; she knew the chances of Korra feeling the same way back were slim to none, but that didn’t make it any easier. She was better off keeping it a secret and never letting Korra find out, because if she never found out she would never have to get rejected—or worse, have Korra distance herself. 

Asami was snapped out of her myriad of thoughts by a pair of bright blue eyes staring directly into her soul. Korra was gazing past everyone else and looking right at her. Asami swallowed her misgivings and smiled at her, walking forward. 

“Korra, it’s so good to—“ she was cut off as the Avatar sidestepped Tenzin and collided with her in a bone-crushing hug. She had definitely gotten her strength back. 

“Asami! I missed you so much!” 

Asami was frozen, speechless for a moment before she returned the hug with a smile. “I missed you too, Korra.”

The hug stretched on in comfortable silence for nearly a minute until Meelo piped up in a loud voice, “Um, what’s going on?” 

They pulled apart and Asami flushed as she realized that everyone else had been staring at them awkwardly throughout the exchange. 

“Alright everyone,” Tenzin said, breaking the tension. “Korra’s had a long journey and it’s been a while since she’s been back in Republic City. I think it would be best to let her take tonight to rest before we start thinking about future plans.” 

There was a general murmur of agreement, aside from Lin, who grudgingly agreed but not without making Korra promise that meeting with her to discuss security would be the first thing she did tomorrow. 

Everyone said their goodbyes, leaving the air-benders, Korra, Pema, and Asami to head back to the house on the island. As they walked, Tenzin was talking to Korra and Pema fell in step beside Asami.

“Are you okay now? When you saw Korra you almost looked like you wanted to run.”

Asami blinked at the older woman’s observation. “Oh…no I’m fine. It’s just that I hadn’t seen her in so long, and…I don’t know, I was a bit nervous is all.”

Pema smiled kindly as she looked at her. “You really aren’t as good at hiding your feelings as you think you are.”

Shock filled the young businesswoman and she whipped her head to the side to stare at Pema with wide eyes. “What? No, I—I mean I just—” 

“It’s quite alright. Don’t worry. But after pining over her for so long, don’t get shy now. You should show her all of the things you’ve done for the city and for us since she’s been gone. I’m sure she’ll be impressed.”

Asami nodded and avoided eye contact with Pema, unsure what to say. 

∆∆∆

With Korra’s return, dinner was even livelier than usual, and the atmosphere helped Asami to relax. This was still the same Korra she had known, even if she had a new haircut and looked like a grown woman now. It became much easier to slip into the same old role of camaraderie that they had enjoyed three years ago.

When dinner ended, Korra lingered by the doorway until Asami came through. 

“Hey, would you mind going on a little walk around the island with me? It’s just that I’ve been away for so long, and…I would just really like to talk with you about some things. Only if you feel like it, of course.”

Surprised, Asami nodded. “Yeah, that would be great.”

The sun had already set while they were eating dinner, and so they began their walk in the dusky half-light. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Asami asked. 

Korra sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. “Oh, you know…just some stuff. Like, everything that’s gone on in the past three years.”

“Like where you’ve been and why you lied to your parents about being back in the city?”

Korra looked down. “Yeah…I know I can’t ever say anything that will make up for it, but I want you to know that I never wanted to lie to you—even by omission. I just…it was so hard. I felt useless, even after three whole years. All the duties I had as Avatar, all the responsibility I felt I had to the air-nation and the whole world—I couldn’t do any of them. And I think a part of me didn’t want to. I couldn’t take it, and I couldn’t stand anyone trying to help me when it would only fail. I ran away from everything because I couldn’t stand the pressure, and I’m sorry. I need you to know that.”

Asami nodded. She could understand, even if she had never gone through the same experience. The pressure on Korra as the Avatar had always been immense, and she had always shouldered it bravely, but being unable to perform as she felt she was supposed to must have crushed her. It wasn’t all that hard to imagine why she felt she needed to escape. 

“I understand. I don’t hold it against you, either. I’m not going to judge you, Korra, I’m just happy you’re safe and it seems you managed to get better, so that’s all that matters. 

Korra gave her a small smile of gratitude. “Thanks. That means a lot.”

Korra had given them all a brief explanation of how there had been remnants of the metal in her body and how Toph Beifong had helped her to get it out, but she explained it in greater detail to Asami. 

“So I had to let go of those ghosts that had been haunting me from past battles. Once I did that, everything changed.”

They had stopped and were sitting on some rocks under a tree. Asami stared at Korra as she finished her story and smiled. She looked happy and there was a feeling of strength and confidence about her that she hadn’t had before. 

“Well, I’m glad you did and you’re back to you’re old self. It was hard seeing you so broken and not being able to do anything.”

“Yeah, although I’m not sure I would say I’m back to my old self. I like to think I’ve done some growing up in the past few years.” She paused and fiddled with a small stick she had picked up, before speaking again rather hesitantly. “Actually…that kind of ties in with something else I wanted to talk to you about.” She took a deep breath. “I want this to be a new beginning for me. I’ve fought my demons and grown up, and now there’s one other thing I have to face so that it’s not a regret for me, moving forward.”

She seemed very uncomfortable, and that worried Asami. What could she want to tell her that would make her so awkward? “What is it?”

“I…There’s someone that I care about very deeply, and I want them to know how I feel.” 

Asami felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. “Mako,” she said, already knowing the answer. Mako was her friend, and so was Korra. No matter how much she told herself she just wanted Korra to be happy—even if it was with Mako—it still hurt deeply. 

Some sign of her disappointment must have shown in the way she said his name, because Korra’s eyes instantly widened and snapped to meet hers.

“What? No, not Mako!”

Asami’s dejection was replaced by shock. “Really? It’s not him?”

“No, that chapter was closed a long time ago. As immature as I might have been about a lot of stuff, including my relationship with Mako, our breakup was one thing I got right. I’ll always care about Mako, and I would never want to cut him out of my life, but we don’t work romantically. That much I know.”

Asami’s head was spinning. She had gone from dread and disappointment, to shock and relief, to complete confusion. “Then who are you talking about?”

“You.”

Nothing made sense. This was impossible. There was no way Korra could possibly feel the same way about her; things just didn’t work out like that. 

Korra must have taken her silent disbelief in a negative way, because she sat up straight, averted her eyes, and started to ramble.

“I mean—I know you probably don’t feel the same, and I totally get that. I’m not expecting anything from you, so you don’t have to worry or anything. I just really need you to know…Just please, please don’t let this change anything between us. You’re my best friend, first and foremost, and if that’s all you want to be, then I’m completely fine with it, and I would never do anything to make you uncomf—”

Asami cut off her babbling by taking her face in her hands and pressing their foreheads together gently. She laughed softly. “That’s amazing.” Carefully, she pressed her lips to Korra’s, feeling the Avatar’s body stiffen in surprise before relaxing into her. Her lips were warm and soft unlike anything she had felt before, and she smelled nice; not like any one scent, but something soothing and familiar. Korra raised a hand and gently cupped Asami’s jaw as she returned the kiss. This felt so right it was unbelievable. They fit together perfectly, and her embrace felt so welcoming, that Asami had to fight against her own instinctive yearning to deepen their kiss and get as close to Korra as physically possible. If this was a dream, she decided it was an incredible one and she never wanted it to end. 

When they broke apart, they both stared at each other with wide eyes as they caught their breath. 

“You actually feel the same?” Korra asked softly in disbelief. 

Asami nodded and leaned her body into Korra’s. “Mm hm. I’ve felt the same way for a while now. I never thought I’d be able to tell you.”

With a smile, Korra laid her head against Asami’s and grasped her hand. “Let’s stay out here for a while.”

“Are you sure? You have to meet Lin first thing tomorrow.”

“We’ve waited three years to tell each other how we felt. Lin can sit tight for a couple of extra hours.”


End file.
